The ability to create video has become widespread due to the presence of cameras in many common devices (computers, cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers, lap tops, PDA's and the like). Users often want to combine their own video clips, and/or the clips of others, into composite videos. However, to date there has not been a convenient method of easily combining and rearranging video content from multiple sources into a composite video.